The First Knights
by GilandThatz
Summary: The tale of what drove Lykoulean to become Dragon Lord.


GT: I was just reading Dragon Knights when this story came up in my mind.   
  
Nadil:...  
  
GT: Yeah, so Lykoulean will do the disclaimer.  
  
Lykoulean: GilandThatz doesn't own Dragon Knights but she owns Dulykon, Kirin the Darkness Dragon Knight, and Darkness, the Dragon.  
  
Nadil: And never will.  
  
-The First Knights-  
  
Lykoulean sat in his office, staring out the window. Down in the courtyard, Rune and Thatz argued about something and Rath sat on a stone ledge polishing the Light sword. The Dragon Lord smiled as long forgotten memories began to arise. The second generation of Dragon Knights seemed as close as his friends and he were. Back when everything was barely beginning.  
  
  
  
Flashback...  
  
A younger Lykoulean wandered through the newly built castle, Shin sitting on his shoulder. "Lykoulean, where do you think you're going?" A blue haired dragon officer,Dulykon, asks from behind him, followed by his blue-green haired apprentice, Alfeegi, who seemingly was becoming more and more like him.  
  
"I'm just looking for the others," Lykoulean lied as he was really trying to escape the confides of his stone prison.  
  
"Alfeegi knows where they are, I'm sure he'd be glad to take you to them." Dulykon says as Alfeegi nods and starts leading the future Dragon Lord to his friends.  
  
"So, Alfeegi. Why don't you just say you got me there and go back to Dulykon?" Lykoulean suggests as Alfeegi stops and turns to him.  
  
"How 'bout NO. Last time I did that I was in big trouble cause you wandered off into the forest "looking" for the other two, who were waiting for you to debriefing." Alfeegi says sternly waving his finger at him.  
  
"Don't be so hard on him, Alfeegi. He rarely gets out of the castle." A dark-haired boy says smiling as he jumps down from a tree between the two.  
  
"Ruwalk, you're also to blame. You always help him out of the castle. He goes on enough missions as it is so you don't need to be encouraging him to escape." Alfeegi says pointing his attention to the yellow dragon officer.  
  
"Thanks," Lykoulean mouths as he escapes, unnoticed. Alfeegi goes on about the rules and regulations of the castle.  
  
"Escaping again, are we?" Someone asks as Lykoulean prepares to leave the castle. Lykoulean turns to see his friend and fellow knight.  
  
"Oh, it's only you. Here I thought it was Alfeegi or Kirin." Lykoulean says to a dark-haired, slightly taller knight.  
  
"Well, they're only looking out for your and our safety. After all, you are the future ruler of Dusis." The person says with a slightly twisted smile growing on his face.  
  
"Not like I choose to be. I mean, there are plenty of other people who'd want to be Dragon Lord. Didn't you say once, that you wanted to be ruler?" Lykoulean asks the Wind Knight as he's led into the courtyard.  
  
"Yeah, but a half-demon, half-dragon isn't exactly smiled upon as ruler. My role is the being the Wind Knight." His friend explains as they sit down at the foot of a fountain.  
  
"Nadil, you'd a much better ruler than me." Lykoulean says as a dark-haired faerie like girl comes into sight, followed Cernozura who was carrying a picnic basket. Lykoulean stares dreamily at the golden eyed, dragon princess. "Who is that?" Nadil shakes his head, the girl also catching his eye. Nadil looks over at his friend who is surprisingly fast and ran over there.  
  
"H-H-H." The Dragon Knight stutters as he gives the girl a bouquet of freshly picked flowers. The two girls giggle and whisper to each other.  
  
"Thank you," she says, her voice sounding like angels singing. She takes the roses and smiles making him blush. "I'm Raseleane, what's your name?"  
  
"I'm Lykoulean," he says his face becoming a brighter shade of red. Nadil watches from a distance as Lykoulean joins the two women, his eyes glowing a dull red in anger.   
  
"Lykoulean! You quite the ladies man, ain't ya." A light-haired teenager says happily joining the three. His choice of clothing is mismatched assortment of bright colors, clashing with dark purple pants, bright yellow shirt, which seems to be cut down his chest, and heavy black boots.  
  
"Kirin, you seem like you're going somewhere." Lykoulean says sitting next to Raseleane with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, our next mission. We're going to Arinas." Kirin says as Nadil walks over to the group, which was slightly growing.  
  
"Really? But isn't that where the demon stronghold is?" Nadil inquires his voice tone cold and his features stone like.  
  
"Yeah, that's why we're talking the two officers: Ruwalk and Alfeegi." Kirin explains as Lykoulean stands up and begins to leave with the other two.  
  
"It was pleasure meeting you," Raseleane says with a kind smile, "please return safely." Lykoulean smiles and follows the two, trying not to blush. Nadil glares at him, hiding his anger and newly found hatred of him. Alfeegi and Ruwalk stand in the doorway, waiting for the three knights.  
  
"We're just going to go get the Wind Dragon, Hayate. Which is seemingly located in the middle of Arinas, than we're returning. No unnecessary stops or detours, understand." Alfeegi says to the four of them. Nadil smirks at him, sending chills down the White Dragon Officers spine.   
  
Alfeegi stares questioningly at the Wind Knight's strange, sudden change of demeanor and actions, which started a spark of mistrust within him. But it also struck something else, earlier that day he had visited Sarazar for advice. Instead of advice she had given him a warning. "On your mission, you will lose two, one to the darkness within his soul, fueled by jealousy and rage, and the other to a monster without a soul." She had said to the aqua haired officer.  
  
"Is there something wrong, Alfeegi?" Nadil hissed revealing white, pin-like fangs. Alfeegi directs his attention to the map held in his hands, instead of looking at the demon walking next to him. In his mind, he had no doubt that the one who will be lost to the darkness within soul would be Nadil. He never really trusted him but he had a duty that was not easily ignored.  
  
"Nadil, soon we'll all have our Dragons. What are you going to when you get Hayate?" Lykoulean asks smiling at his friend.  
  
"I'll know when the time comes," Nadil answers smiling at the golden haired knight. The five of them travel through the darkness of the forest, unknowing that they were going to return back to the castle, two short.  
  
"It's surprisingly happy here," Kirin says sarcastically, as he trips landing face first in the mud. Lykoulean smiles at the clumsy Darkness Dragon Knight, who was surprising afraid of the dark but always seemed to brighten everyone's day.  
  
"We're almost there," Ruwalk announces as they stand at the entrance of a cave. Nadil smiles into the darkness than at the other two knights. Just as they about to enter, a large demon appears almost on cue. Throwing Alfeegi aside like a rag doll.  
  
"We'll take care of the demon. You and Kirin go get, Hayate." Lykoulean commands, sealing the fate of Kirin. Alfeegi watches helplessly as the two disappear into the darkness of the cave. Ruwalk tries to attack the monster but is thrown, landing next to Alfeegi, who lays against the mountainside defended. Ruwalk watches as Alfeegi willingly loses coniusness.  
  
Meanwhile Inside the Cave...  
  
"Nadil, do you see it anywhere?" Kirin asks as he follows him, blindly. Nadil continues walking, ignoring the darkness knight. Making sure they are as far away from Lykoulean and his two flunkies. "Nadil? Do you think, it's this far?"  
  
Nadil sees a small light colored dragon sitting on the top of a rock, waiting for him. "I think I see it," Kirin says dumbly as Nadil takes out his sword.  
  
"Now you see it," Nadil says as his sword rips the Wind Dragon apart. Kirin watches as Nadil destroys his Dragon and than absorbs it into him.  
  
"Nadil? What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kirin shouts angrily as Nadil swings his sword at him.  
  
"Doing what my destiny has chosen for me, destroying all you weak dragons." Nadil says his eyes burning with anger as he swings at Kirin again. Kirin takes out his sword and hops over the demon.  
  
"Don't forget, you're a dragon too." Kirin reminds him blocking Nadil's sword from striking him. Nadil smiles at the ignorance of his friend.  
  
"You were always ignorant, I guess that's why you were always considered the stupid, weak one." Nadil hisses as he trips Kirin, who falls on his back.  
  
"Nadil, don't you remember. We're friends, you can fight this." Kirin begs as Nadil starts laughing at the knight. Nadil slowly leans in, his sword slowly sliding in Kirin's stomach like butter. Kirin looks in horror, as the sword slices through his precious organs.  
  
"We were never friends, you were just a stepping stone on my road to destiny. You should feel honored, you being the first Dragon to die at the Demon Lord's hand." Nadil says slowly turning the sword and then slowly pulling it out. Kirin coughs up dark crimson blood as he lays on the floor of the cave, swimming a pool of his blood. Lykoulean runs in and stops at the horrorifying image in front of him.  
  
"Kirin! Nadil, what did you do?" Lykoulean asks angrily as Nadil straightens up and looks down at him with a smile.  
  
"Heh, you were always so self-righteous. I'm surprised you got this far without dying but don't worry you'll be joining him soon." Nadil says lifting his sword to strike Lykoulean but stops right before hitting his face. "This is the only time I'll spare any of the Dragon Tribe. Only because I want to see you suffer before you die."  
  
Lykoulean watches as Nadil disappears into the darkness, leaving him with his dying friend. "Kirin, just wait. Faeries are visiting the castle, we can get there quickly and they'll heal you. Just try to stay alive." He begs as Kirin smiles up at his friend, blood covering his lips and pale from extreme blood loss.  
  
"Ya know what? I a-ain't afraid of of the dark no m-more." Kirin says with a smile as his bright flashes of light clouds his vision. "It ain't li-like they say, ya don't git to see youse li-life, ya just see nothing. But I-I see ya, you r-reallyy bright. Ya know that, sh-she likes ya, man."  
  
Lykoulean chokes on tears as his friend coughs up blood, "no w-worries 'bout me though, I-I know where I'm goin'. I-It don't hurt no more." Kirin says choking on his blood, Lykoulean stares helplessly as he holds his friend's lifeless body. Lykoulean starts too cry as he stands up, carrying his friend's body with him. Ruwalk and Alfeegi look towards Lykoulean, who stands his eyes red with tears as he makes his choice.  
  
"Lykoulean, are you alright?" Ruwalk asks his childhood friend. Lykoulean looks into his eyes, Ruwalk sees a strength that wasn't there before as he helps him carry Kirin. Somewhere in the cave, Lykoulean died and Lord Lykoulean was born. Somewhere in the cave, destiny and fate made its choice.  
  
Present Day...  
  
Lykoulean shakes his head and looks back down at the three of them. Rune and Thatz had settled their argument but Thatz and Rath had joined forces to throw the redheaded elf into a pond. Which was unfortunate for them because Rune just so happened to be the Water Knight making it surprisingly diffacte for them to escape his revenge. "Help us," Thatz and Rath screams as water surrounded them and pushed them into the pond beside Rune. Lykoulean only hoped that the three of them would be able to escape his fate. But it seemed like they were already on another road other than his. 


End file.
